Rainy Afternoon
by Firey Girl
Summary: Hinata esta sola bajo la lluvia y no puede ir a casa porque olvido su sombrilla, pero su amado rubio estara ahi para ayudarla.


Ropa de última moda, vestidos frescos y llamativos, maquillajes costosos y fragancias finas eran sin duda los elementos que formaban parte del paraíso de las compras de las adolescentes. Hinata Hyuga era una de esas chicas a las que les gustaba elegir cuidadosamente su vestuario sin despilfarrar dinero aun cuando tenia para comprar la tienda entera. Aquella tarde apuntaba para ser perfecta, pero había un detalle que no se podía pasar por alto…

La lluvia.

A pesar de que no era quejumbrosa, Hinata se lamentaba haber salido de su casa sin un paraguas y el mal clima interfería con la señal de su celular, por lo que no pudo llamar a sus familiares para que la recogieran. Ahora debía esperar pacientemente a que el aguacero cesara para que pudiera irse a casa. Así, sola y tranquila, Hinata se quedo viendo con un poco de envidia a las parejas que tenían la suerte de compartir el mismo techo portátil. Entonces, sintió que alguien la empujaba y casi la había hecho caer al suelo.

¡Ah, lo siento mucho, señorita!.- se disculpo un joven cuya voz le era conocida.- ¿Hinata?

Al escuchar su nombre, ella volteó y se dio cuenta que el que la había llamado era Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de cabello rubio, alegre y simpático del que había estado enamorada por años. Como de costumbre, su lengua se le hizo como de trapo y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmesí.

Na-Naruto-kun…

Perdona el empujón. ¿No te lastimaste?.- le pregunto Naruto caballerosamente.

N-No… no es nada.- musito ella desviando la mirada.

¿Vienes sola?

Si… pero la lluvia…

No te preocupes. Si quieres compartimos mi paraguas y te acompaño hasta tu casa.

Hinata se imagino que los dioses le estaban enviando un ángel guardián para que su día fuera un poco más placentero. Sonriendo, acepto irse con el rubio. En el trayecto iban bastante callados porque Hinata pensaba en algo que Ino le había dicho acerca de un mito en el que se creía que las parejas que llegaban a compartir un paraguas estaban destinadas a estar juntas aunque Sakura no se había creído el cuento. Recordando ese detalle, la de cabellos negros comenzó a reírse.

¿Ocurre algo, Hinata?.- le cuestiono Naruto ante la repentina carcajada.

¿Eh? No… es que… yo…- balbuceo ella frotándose los brazos para intentar calentarse.

Deduciendo que ella tenía frio, Naruto se quito su chaqueta y se la coloco encima a su acompañante.

Las chicas lindas como tú no deberían pescar un resfriado.- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cálida.

Hinata se sonrojo aun más y desvió su mirada para evitar desmayarse. De repente sintió que algo apretaba su mano y vio que el responsable era Naruto. Ella lo interpreto como una buena señal aunque ignoraba que él se la sujetaba porque quería entibiársela. Durante varias calles, ellos continuaron caminando sin decirse nada y la pelinegra estaba tan emocionada por ir de la mano del ojiazul, que no se fijo en un pequeño charco que la hizo resbalar. Para evitar que cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo, Naruto le había rodeado la cintura y eso provoco que la gente se les quedara viendo ante la comprometedora posición.

¿Viste eso?

Si, los jóvenes de hoy ya no tienen discreción.

Eh…

Lleno de vergüenza, el rubio solo atinó a tomar con más fuerza la mano de Hinata y echarse a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

Dos cuadras mas adelante, Naruto se detuvo un momento para que ambos pudieran tomar aire. Hinata se quiso ir pero su compañero se le había adelantado y pronto los dos prorrumpieron en una risa contagiosa.

¿Sabes? A mi nunca me han gustado los días como este, ya que no puedo salir y de alguna manera me hace sentir triste.- explicó Naruto cuando dejó de reírse.- Pero ahora que estoy contigo, casi olvido esos detalles y me la estoy pasando bomba. Hoy me siento muy feliz y mucho mas por haberte encontrado, Hinata.

Yo… yo también estoy feliz de verte hoy, Naruto-kun…

Je, je, ¿de veras? Eres la primera que no me dice que soy detestable.

Naruto-kun… yo también quiero decirte que…

El rubio no presto atención a las últimas palabras de Hinata porque se percato de que un repartidor de pizza estaba a punto de pasar por encima de otro charco mucho mas grande que el anterior y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a Hinata para evitar que ella se mojara. El agua lodosa le había caído a el por completo y no se daba cuenta de que su amiga luchaba por no caer inconsciente y cuando por fin la soltó, ella saco un pañuelo de su bolsa.

¿Qué haces?.- le pregunto al sentir las suaves caricias de Hinata sobre su rostro.

Esto…

Cuando Naruto vio el pañuelo que ella tenía en la mano sintió una especie de Deja Vù, porque la tela tenía bordadas las orillas con diseños de espirales de los rollos del ramen que hacían honor a su nombre. Ella noto que el ojiazul parecía haberse encariñado con el paño.

Aquí tienes, Hinata.- dijo el regresándole el pañuelo.- Debo decir que esta muy bonito.

Gracias. Yo lo borde. Si quieres… consérvalo.

¿De veras? ¡Muchas gracias!

A Hinata se le llenaba de alegría el corazón con solo ver la sonrisa traviesa de aruto y por el resto del camino, continuaron caminando juntos compartiendo ese parasol color naranja hasta que llegaron al umbral de la residencia Hyuga.

Llegamos. Bueno, Hinata, creo que ya llego la hora de irme yo también a mi casa. ¡Nos vemos en la escuela!

Vale.

Por la prisa que llevaba el rubio, este se había olvidado de su sombrilla y Hinata noto que poco a poco la lluvia comenzaba a ceder paso a los tibios rayos del sol y entro a su hogar. En su habitación se encontraba su hermanita Hanabi porque había estado recolectando agua de lluvia en un frasco para un proyecto escolar.

¿Podrías regalarme un poquito de tu agua?.- le pregunto Hinata.

¿Para? ¿Qué harás con eso?

Es un secreto.- respondió la mayor sonriendo.

Hinata guardo su chorrito de agua en una pequeña botellita de cristal que hasta había decorado para hacerla lucir mas bonita. Después la almaceno en su caja de tesoros porque el agua seria el único recuerdo material de esa inolvidable tarde…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Hinata no tardo mucho en ver a Naruto de nuevo, ya que Sakura le había llamado por teléfono a la mañana siguiente para decirle que el rubio tenía un fuerte resfriado y necesitaba muchos cuidados, por lo que entre todos se turnarían para hacerle compañía. Esta vez, ella quería devolverle el favor de haberla resguardado del aguacero y llevaba consigo la chaqueta, el paraguas y unos panques recién hechos. El día pintaba para ser perfecto y ninguna otra lluvia inesperada la convencería de lo contrario.


End file.
